tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Des Shinta's Tokusatsu in Review
Tokusatsu in Review is a web review show created and hosted by Herotaku and Manic Expression contributor Des Shinta aka Davis Sleboda. Stand Alone Episodes Special: Kamen Rider Reviews As part of Tokusatsu in Review, Des Shinta is reviewing the entire run of the Kamen Rider Series. In his reviews, he goes over the major plots and story arcs of each series as well as placing a counter for each form, finisher and Rider. These episodes can be possibly be considered a response to and companion piece of Linkara's History of Power Rangers reviews. Rider Rankings At the conclusion to the review of each series and overview of the characters (starting with X), Shinta gauges each of the main Rider's powers and skills who make up the previous ranking against the most recently reviewed series protagonist. In theory, the Rider Rankings will ultimately determine which are the five most powerful of all in his opinion. In his Black review, he stated that added arsenal that do not come with the Rider's powers like the Satan Sabre or the Rider Machines themselves do not count in the analysis. Rankings by series: Toku Vlogs *February 12, 2014 *February 19, 2014 *February 26, 2014 *March 6, 2014 *March 13, 2014 *March 20, 2014 *March 27, 2014 *March 31, 2014 *April 9, 2014 *April 17, 2014 *April 24, 2014 *May 1, 2014 *May 8, 2014 *May 15, 2014 *May 22, 2014 *June 19, 2014 *June 27, 2014 *July 3, 2014 *July 11, 2014 *July 17, 2014 *July 24, 2014 *July 31, 2014 *August 6, 2014 *August 14, 2014 Blipocolypse, return and the death of Blip On October 2013, the video sharing site Blip began purging videos and accounts of internet reviewers and shows from their site for not meeting their "standards of quality", which fans of these reviewers dubbed "The Blipocolypse". Due to his low viewership and the site's questionably high standards of quality, Shinta's received an email stating that he had 1 month to improve his videos or get kicked off of Blip. Shinta responded by appealing to the site for a full producer's account but was rejected on the grounds of not meeting audio/video quality or their file submission size. On November 7, 2013, Des Shinta's Blip account was terminated and his videos were removed. He moved his web review series and videos to a Dailymotion account and began posting his videos there until April 8, 2014, when Des Shinta received a new account on Blip after a personal vouch from internet reviewer Nevermore Raven to have his status restored. He restored all his old reviews. However, he tweeted that at least 4 of his old reviews could not be salvaged, including his review of Gojira. The Final Blipocolypse However, fate was unkind to the Reviewaverse. The evil mega-corporation Disney bought out Maker Studios and its parent company Blip and had later decreed that all content creators would no longer be paid for their work and all videos uploaded to Maker would become their property after the closure of Blip. Des Shinta, along with many reviewers across the Internet, had lost their Blip accounts due to the closure of the site on August 20, 2015. This devastated many fans as many reviewers had struggled to get back up and running. Des Shinta himself is in the process of restoring and archiving his videos on Dailymotion and is supported by the sites Manic Expression and Herotaku. Errors *In his introduction video to Super Hero Taisen, Shinta mentioned the various crossovers that preceded the film. Upon mentioning Ultraman VS. Kamen Rider, he erroneously stated that the special was made in the 1970s. (When in fact, the special aired in 1993.) *After his review of Kamen Rider J, Shinta gave his thoughts on the Showa Era Rider series and mentioned how while not perfect, it did pave the way for better special effects and listed off the series that would evolve from its influence. Upon mentioning Ultraman, Shinta mistakenly said that the series was made by Toho and not Tsuburaya Productions. *In his Rurouni Kenshin Review, he stated the film skips ahead one year in the Meiji Era to 1978. This is most likely a flubbed line as 1877 was the start of the Meiji Era thus it took place in 1878. Links *Official Page *Support Des Shinta on Patreon *Shinta's Dailymotion page *Des Shinta's Manic Expression page *Twitter page *Tumblr Page *Facebook page *Ustream channel *Deviantart Page *Shinta's blog post on the Blip purge Category:Internet Reviews